wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Objęcie w posiadanie. Federaliści stali się wreszcie panami Jacksonvillu, a tem samem i panami Saint-Johnu. Pułki lądowe, sprowadzone przez komendanta Stevensa, niezwłocznie zajęły główne punkta miasta. Nieprawe władze umknęły i jeden tylko Texar z dawnego komitetu wpadł w ręce wrogów. Zresztą, mieszkańcy, znużeni nadużyciami, jakich się dopuszczano względem nich w ostatnich dniach lub może nawet obojętni na kwestyę niewolnictwa, którą Północ i Południe próbowały podówczas rozstrzygnąć za pomocą siły zbrojnej, przychylnie przyjęli oficerów flotylli, przedstawicieli rządu waszyngtońskiego. Przez ten czas komandor Dupont, osiedlony w mieście Św. Augustyna, zajęty był zabezpieczeniem wybrzeża Florydy od kontrabandy wojennej. Przesmyki Mosquito-Inlet zostały wkrótce zamknięte, co położyło koniec frymarczeniu bronią i amunicyą. Można wic powiedzieć, że od tej chwili stan Florydy wrócił pod władzę federalistów. Tegoż samego dnia James i Gilbert Burbankowie, p. Stannard i Alicya przepłynęli Saint-John, powracając do Camdless-Bay. Perry czekał w małej przystani z pewną liczbą murzynów, którzy powrócili do plantacyi. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, z jaką radością ich przyjęto. Po chwili James Burbank i jego syn, p. Stannard i miss Alicya stali przy łóżku pani Burbankowej. Chora jednocześnie ujrzała syna i dowiedziała się o wypadkach. Młody oficer rzucił się w jej objęcia. Mars całował jej ręce. Już jej nie odstąpią. Miss Alicya będzie ją mogła pielęgnować; ona niedługo odzyska siły. Odtąd nie ma już powodu lękać się zemsty Texara i tych wszystkich, z którymi się połączył. Hiszpan jest w ręku federalistów, a federaliści są panami Jacksonvillu. Jednakże, jakkolwiek żona Jamesa Burbanka i matka Gilberta nie potrzebowała już truchleć o małżonka i syna, to całą myślą goniła za utraconą córeczką: tęskniła ona do Dy tak samo, jak Mars tęsknił do Zermy. – Odnajdziemy je! – zawołał James Burbank – Mars i Gilbert będą nam towarzyszyli w poszukiwaniach. – O tak, mój ojcze, tak, nie zwlekając ani jednego dnia – odpowiedział młody porucznik. – Kiedy mamy w swej mocy Texara, to będzie musiał mówić! – dorzucił p. Burbank. – A jeśli nie zechce? – zapytał pan Stannard. – Jeśli będzie utrzymywał, że nie uczestniczył w porwaniu Dy i Zermy?… – Jakżeby to być mogło! – wykrzyknął Gilbert. Alboż go Zerma nie poznała w przystani Marino? – Czy Alicya i moja matka nie słyszały imienia Texara z ust Zermy, gdy się statek oddalał? Możnaż wątpić, że on, nie jest sprawcą porwania i że mu osobiście nie przewodniczył? – To był on! – odpowiedziała pani Burbankowa, siadając na łóżku, jak gdyby chciała biedz za nimi. – Tak! – dodała miss Alicya – ja go poznałam! Stał… na tyle czółna, które zmierzało ku środkowi rzeki! – A więc dobrze, to był on. Nie można wątpić o tem! Ale jeśli nie zechce wskazać miejsca, gdzie kazał skryć Dy i Zermę, gdzież będziemy ich szukali, kiedyśmy już daremnie przetrząsnęli wybrzeża rzeki na kilkomilowej przestrzeni? Na to pytanie, tak jasno postawione, nikt nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Wszystko zależało od tego, co powie hiszpan. Czy w interesie jego będzie mówić czy milczeć? – Czy nie wiadomo, gdzie przemieszkuje zazwyczaj ten nędznik? – zapytał Gilbert. – Nie. Nikt tego nigdy nie wiedział – odrzekł James Burbank. – Na południu hrabstwa znajdują się takie rozległe lasy, takie niedostępne bagna, w których mógł się ukrywać bezkarnie. Napróżnoby szukać w tej okolicy, gdzie nawet sami federaliści nie będą w stanie śledzić milicyj, które się tam schroniły. Byłby to trud daremny! – Moja córko! – wykrzyknęła pani Burbankowa, którą mąż z trudnością powstrzymywał. – Żono! Ja zmuszę tego łotra, żeby powiedział, gdzie ona jest! – wykrzyknął Mars. – Tak! – odezwał się James Burbank. – Skoro zobaczy, że tu idzie o jego życie i że je może ocalić, mówiąc, to będzie mówił bez wahania! Gdyby uciekł, mielibyśmy czego rozpaczać, ale ponieważ jest w rękach federalistów, wydobędziemy z niego tajemnicę. Nie trać nadziei, biedaczko. Jesteśmy tu wszyscy… powrócimy ci dziecko! Pani Burbankowa, wyczerpana, padła znowu na łóżko. Miss Alicya, nie chcąc jej pozostawić samej, została przy niej, a pan Stannard, James Burbank, Gilbert i Mars zeszli do halli, ażeby się naradzić z Edwardem Carrolem. Oto, co postanowili: Przed przystąpieniem do działania miano zostawić federalistom czas do zorganizowania okupacyi. Zresztą, trzeba było, żeby komandor Dupont został zawiadomiony o wypadkach, zaszłych nietylko w Jacksonville, ale i w Camdless-Bay. Może wypadnie Texara stawić przedewszystkiem przed sądem wojennym. W takim razie dochodzenie sądowe należałoby do głównodowodzącego wyprawą. Ale Gilbert i Mars nie chcieli zmarnować reszty tego dnia i całego następnego, bez rozpoczęcia poszukiwań: podczas kiedy James Burbank, pp. Stannard i Edward Carrol mieli robić pierwsze kroki, postanowili oni popłynąć w górę Saint-Johnu, w nadziei pozyskania jekiej wskazówki. Nie trzebaż się było obawiać, że Texar nie zechce mówić, że podniecony nienawiścią, będzie wolał ponieść karę śmierci, aniżeli wydać swoje ofiary. Należało więc obejść się bez niego. Szło o to, ażeby się dowiedzieć, gdzie Texar mieszkał, lecz poszukiwania były daremne. Nikt nie wiedział o Czarnej Przystani. Mniemano, że ta laguna jest zgoła nieprzystępną i dlatego, Gilbert z Marsem kilka razy przepłynęli wzdłuż lasku, opasującego jej wybrzeża, nie odkrywszy otworu, którymby się mogło przedostać ich lekkie czółno. Przez ciąg dnia 13-go marca nie zmienił się stan rzeczy. W Camdless-Bay dokonywała się zwolna reorganizacja plantacyi. Murzyni powracali tłumnie ze wszystkich zakątków terytorym, z okolicznych lasów, po których wypadło im się rozproszyć. Jakkolwiek wyzwoleni, dzięki szlachetnej energii Jamesa Burbanka, nie poczytywali siebie za wolnych od wszelkich zobowiązań względem niego. Przestawszy być niewolnikami, chcieli u niego służyć, jako wolni ludzie. Pilno im było powrócić do plantacyi, odbudować baraki, zniszczone przez bandy Texara, fabryki i warsztaty, słowem, wziąć się do zajęć, którym od tylu lat zawdzięczali dobrobyt i szczęście swoich rodzin. Zaczęto od zreorganizowania służby na plantacyach, Edward Carrol, prawie wyleczony z rany, mógł się już oddać zwykłym zajęciom. Tak Perry, jak jego pomocnicy, okazywali wielką gorliwość. Nawet Pyg krzątał się żwawo, chociaż w rezultacie mało co robił. Biedny ten głuptaś pozbył się trochę dawnych swoich idei. Nosząc miano wolnego, bardzo był przecież zakłopotany, jaki użytek zrobić z wolności. Krótko mówiąc, po powrocie całego personelu do Camdless-Bay, po odbudowaniu zrujnowanych budynków, plantacye w krótkim czasie przybrałyby dawny swój wygląd. Jakikolwiek byłby wynik wojny, można było być pewnym, że odtąd kolonistom florydzkim przestanie grozić wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo. W Jacksonville porządek został przywrócony. Federaliści starali się nie mieszać do administracyi miejskiej. Była to z ich strony tylko wojskowa okupacya, dawni urzędnicy municypalni odzyskali władzę, jakiej byli pozbawieni przez kilka tygodni. Wystarczało, że flaga gwieździsta powiewała nad budynkami. Większość mieszkańców okazywała się dosyć obojętną na kwestyę waśniącą Stany Zjednoczone, ulegała też wcale spokojnie zwycięskiemu stronnictwu. Sprawa Unii nie powinna była napotkać żadnego przeciwnika w okręgach Florydy. Widać było, że doktryna „States-rights”, droga ludnościom Stanów Południowych, nie będzie tu popierana z zapałem właściwym separatystom, nawet w razie, gdyby rząd federalny cofnął swe pułki. Oto, jakich wypadków wojennych ówczesna Ameryka była jeszcze świadkiem. Południowcy, dla poparcia armii Beauregard’a, wyprawili 6 kanonierek pod rozkazami komandora Hollinsa, który zajął był właśnie posterunek na Mississipi, pomiędzy New-Madrid i wyspą 10. Tam zaczynała się walka, którą admirał Frote energicznie podtrzymywał, w celu zapewnienia sobie górnego biegu rzeki. Tego samego dnia, kiedy Jacksonville dostał się w moc Stevensa, artylerya federalna robiła przygotowania do odparcia kanonierek Hollinsa. Północni już mieli odnieść zwycięztwo, wziąć wyspę 10 i New-Madrid. Zajęliby wtedy Mississipi na przestrzeni 200 kilometrów, licząc zakręty rzeki. Jednakże, w owej epoce, rząd federalny okazywał się bardzo chwiejnym. Jenerał Mac Cledlan przedstawił wprawdzie swoje idee radzie wojennej i uzyskał przychylne przyjęcie jej większości, jednak prezydent Lincoln, ulegając innym wpływom, nie dopuścił wprowadzenia tych pomysłów w życie. Armia Potomaku została rozdzieloną dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Waszyngtonowi. Szczęściem, zwycięztwo Monitora i ucieczka Virginii umożebniły żeglugę na Chesapeake. Prócz tego, nagły odwrót skonfederowanych, po opuszczeniu Manassasa, pozwolił armii przenieść swoje leże do tego miasta. W taki to sposób rozwiązała się kwestya blokady na Potomaku. Wszelako, polityka, której działanie jest tak zgubne, gdy się miesza w sprawy wojenne, miała wywołać postanowienie, szkodliwe dla interesów Północy. Jenerał Mac Clellan nie by wówczas głównodowodzącym armiami federalnemi, kierował on tylko operacyami Potomaku; inne zaś korpusy wróciły pod wyłączny zarząd prezydenta Lincolna. Był to błąd. Mac Clellan wziął bardzo do serca niezasłużoną degradacyę, ale, jako żołnierz, któremu przedewszystkiem idzie o spełnienie obowiązku, poddał się konieczności. Zaraz nazajutrz obmyślił plan wysadzenia swoich pułków na wybrzeżu fortu Mouroc. Ten plan, przyjęty przez naczelników korpusu, uzyskał zgodę prezydenta. Minister wojny wysłał rozkazy do New-Yorku, do Filadelfii, do Baltimore i mnóstwo okrętów przybyło do Potomaku dla przewiezienia armii Mac Clellana wraz z jej bagażami. Obawy, przed któremi drżał jakiś czas Waszyngton, stolica północnych, teraz miały się skierować ku Richmond, stołecznemu miastu południowców. Takie było położenie stron wojujących w chwili, kiedy Floryda poddała się jenerałowi Shermanowi i komandorowi Dupont. Gdy ich eskadra blokowała wybrzeża Florydy, jednocześnie posiadanie Saint-Johnu zapewniało im zupełne władanie półwyspem. Jednakże, Gilbert wraz z Marsem napróżno przeszukali brzegi i wysepki rzeki aż za Picolata. Nie było więc już innej rady, jak uderzyć wprost na Texara. Od owego dnia, kiedy się zamknęły za nim drzwi więzienia, nie mógł mieć żadnej styczności ze swymi wspólnikami. Ztąd należało przypuszczać, że mała Dy i Zerma znajdują się tam, gdzie były przed zajęciem Saint-Johnu przez federalistów. W owej chwili stan rzeczy w Jacksonville pozwalał, aby sprawiedliwość była wymierzoną hiszpanowi w razie, gdyby nie chciał odpowiadać. Wszelako, przed zastosowaniem środków ostatecznych, chciano wymódz na nim zeznania obietnicą wolności. Dnia 14-go powzięto postanowienie spróbowania tego kroku za zgodą władz wojskowych, o której zresztą nie można było wątpić. Pani Burbankowa odzyskała siły. Powrót syna, nadzieja ujrzenia wkrótce córeczki, spokój w okolicy, zapewnione bezpieczeństwo plantacyi Camdless-Bay, wszystko składało się na to, żeby jej powrócić utraconą energję moralną. Nic już nie groziło ze strony stronników Texara, którzy rzucali postrach na Jacksonville. Milicje cofnęły się w głąb hrabstwa Putnam. Gdyby później milicje miasta św. Augustyna, przepłynąwszy rzekę w jej górnym biegu, miały pomyśleć o podaniu im ręki, było to niebezpieczeństwo bardzo dalekie, którego nie należało się obawiać, dopóki Dupont i Sherman przebywali we Florydzie. Postanowiono zatem, że James Burbank wraz z Gilbertem tegoż dnia jeszcze udadzą się do Jacksonville, ale – sami; pp. Carrol i Stannard oraz Mars pozostaną w plantacyach, Miss Alicya zaś czuwać będzie nad panią Burbankową. Zresztą, młody oficer oraz jego ojciec spodziewali się wrócić przed wieczorem do Castle-House z dobrą nowiną. Skoroby tylko Texar wyjawił kryjówkę, w której trzyma Dy i Zermę, wypadłoby się zająć ich wyzwoleniem. Zapewne wystarczyłoby na to kilka godzin, a najwyżej dzień. W chwili, kiedy dwaj Burbankowie wybierali się w drogę, miss Alicya wzięła na bok młodego oficera. – Gilbercie – rzekła – znajdziesz się wobec człowieka, który tak wiele złego zrobił twojej rodzinie; wobec nędznika, który ojca i ciebie skazał na śmierć, – Gilbercie, czy przyrzekniesz mi, że będziesz panował nad sobą? – Że będę panował nad sobą? – wykrzyknął Gilbert, który bladł ze wściekłości na samą myśl o hiszpanie. – To jest konieczne – mówiła dalej miss Alicya. – Nic nie uzyskasz, jeśli sobie pozwolisz unieść się gniewem… Zapomnij o zemście, miej na celu jedno tylko… ocalenie siostry, która wkrótce i moją siostrą będzie!… Trzeba wszystko dla tego poświęcić, chociażby ci przyszło zapewnić Texara, że nic mu nie grozi na przyszłość z twej strony. – Nie! – wykrzyknął Gilbert. – Zapomnieć, że przez niego matka mogła umrzeć… ojciec być rozstrzelanym!… – I ty także, Gilbercie, ty, którego nie spodziewałam się już zobaczyć! – odpowiedziała miss Alicya. Tak, on się dopuścił tego wszystkiego, ale teraz należy zapomnieć. Mówię ci to dlatego, że się lękam iż pan Burbank nie zdoła zapanować nad sobą; więc gdybyś i ty nie mógł się hamować, to wasz krok byłby daremny. Ach, czemuż postanowiliście udać się bezemnie do Jacksonville!… Jabym działała słodyczą… – A jeśli ten człowiek nie zechce odpowiadać? – odezwał się znowu Gilbert, oceniając trafność zaleceń miss Alicyi. – Jeśli nie zechce, wypadnie zostawić to sądowi, żeby go zmusił. Tu idzie o jego życie; więc gdy się przekona, że może je okupić otwartością, będzie mówił… Gilbercie, musisz mi przyrzec spokój… W imię naszej miłości proszę… przyrzekasz? – Przyrzekam, droga Alicyo, przyrzekam!… – odpowiedział Gilbert. – Pomimo wszystko, co uczynił ów człowiek, niechaj mi tylko odda siostrę i Zermę, a zapomnę… – Dobrze, Gilbercie. Przeszliśmy straszne próby, ale to się skończy!… Bóg nam wynagrodzi latami szczęścia te smutne dni, kiedy cierpieliśmy tak wiele!… Gilbert uścisnął rękę narzeczonej, która uroniła kilka łez, – następnie rozstali się. O godzinie 10-ej James Burbank wraz ze synem, pożegnawszy rodzinę, wsiedli do czółna w przystani Camdless-Bayu. Szybko przepłynęli rzekę, ale z polecenia Gilberta, zamiast się skierować ku Jacksonville, czółno manewrowało w taki sposób, ażeby przybić do kanonierki komendanta Stevensa. Był on podówczas wojskowym naczelnikiem miasta; wypadało przedewszystkiem zawiadomić go o kroku Jamesa Burbanka. Stevens, komunikując się często z władzami, wiedział, jaką rolę odegrywał Texar i jaki brał udział w pustoszeniu Camdless-Bayu, dla czego i w jaki sposób, w chwili gdy się milicye cofały, został aresztowany i uwięziony. Wiedział również o gwałtownej reakcyi przeciw Texarowi, na którego cała uczciwa ludność Jacksonvillu domagała się kary. Komendant Stevens przyjął Jamesa i Gilberta Burbanków, jak na to zasługiwali. Czuł on dla młodego oficera szczególny szacunek, poznawszy jego odwagę i charakter w czasie, kiedy ten pozostał pod jego rozkazami. Odkąd Mars wrócił do flotylli, odkąd doszła go wiadomość, że Gilbert dostał się w ręce południowców, postanowił go ocalić bądź co bądź. Ale nie mogąc dopłynąć na czas do Saint-Johnu, jakimże sposobem przybyłby w porę?… Wiadomo, jakie okoliczności przyczyniły się do ocalenia młodego porucznika i Jamesa Burbanka. Gilbert opowiedział w kilku słowach komendantowi Stevensowi, co zaszło, potwierdzając to, co mu też Mars mówił poprzednio. Nie wątpiono, że Texar osobiście był sprawcą porwania w przystani Marino, i że on jeden mógł wskazać miejsce, gdzie wspólnicy jego przechowują Dy i Zermę. Ich los był przecie w rękach hiszpana; komendant Stevens uznał to bez wachania. Dlatego zostawił on Burbankom swobodę w prowadzeniu sprawy. Z góry zgadzał się na wszystko, co uczynią w interesie dziecka i metyski. Gdyby nawet wypadło dać w zamian wolność Texarowi, zgodziłby się i na to. Komendant gotów był zrobić odpowiednie kroki przed urzędem Jacksonvillskim. Dwaj Burbankowie, uzyskawszy swobodę działania, podziękowali Stevensowi, który im dał piśmienne upoważnienie do skomunikowania się z hiszpanem. Następnie kazali się zawieść do portu. Tam oczekiwał pan Harvey, uprzedzony bilecikiem od Jamesa Burbanka. Wszyscy trzej udali się do Court-Justice, gdzie wydanym został rozkaz, by im otwarto drzwi więzienia. Fizyolog z zajęciem przyglądałby się twarzy, a raczej zachowaniu się Texara, odkąd ten dostał się do niewoli. Że był mocno rozdrażniony tem, iż przybycie pułków federalnych położyło koniec jego panowaniu, że żałował nieograniczonej władzy i możności wywierania zemsty osobistej, – było to niewątpliwe. Było mu żal, że się znajduje w mocy wrogów, uwięziony z powodu ciężkich zarzutów, pod grozą odpowiedzialności za nadużycia, gwałty i okrucieństwa. Stosunkowo jednak było mu to wszystko obojętne. Przedewszystkiem i głównie troszczył się o to, że mu się nie udało przeprowadzić do końca knowań przeciw rodzinie Burbanków. Co się tyczy następstw jego uwięzienia, zdawało się, że nie dba o nie. Zdawało się, że ta natura, dotąd tak zagadkowa, miała pozostać tajemniczą do końca. Otworzyły się drzwi do celi, James i Gilbert znaleźli się wobec więźnia. – Aa! ojciec i syn! – zawołał zaraz hiszpan z właściwą mu czelnością. Doprawdy, winienem być bardzo wdzięczny panom federalistom! Gdyby nie oni, nie zaszczylibyście mnie odwiedzinami. Nie potrzebując już mojej łaski dla siebie, zapewne przychodzicie z łaską dla mnie? Ton jego był tak wyzywający, że James Burbank już miał wybuchnąć, ale go syn powstrzymał. – Pozwól mi odpowiedzieć, ojcze – rzekł. – Texar chce nas wprowadzić na pole oskarżeń, na co my przystać nie możemy. Nie mamy na celu cofać się w przeszłość. Przychodzimy po to, żeby pomówić o teraźniejszości. – O teraźniejszości! – wykrzyknął Texar – a raczej o obecnem położeniu! Ale, zdaje mi się, że ona jest bardzo jasna. Trzy dni temu byliście zamknięci w tej celi, z której mieliście wyjść tylko na śmierć, dziś ja jestem na waszem miejscu. Przyznam się, że mi tu daleko lepiej, aniżelibyście sądzili. Ta odpowiedź zmieszała Jamesa Burbanka i jego syna, zamierzali bowiem obdarzyć Texara wolnością w zamian za wyjawienie tajemnicy porwania. – Wysłuchaj mnie, Texarze – odezwał się Gilbert. – Przychodzimy rozmówić się z tobą szczerze. To, coś zrobił w Jacksonville, nie do nas należy; to, coś zrobił w Camdless-Bay, puścimy w niepamięć… jedno nas tylko interesuje. Moja siostra i Zerma znikły, podczas kiedy twoi stronnicy oblegali plantacyę i przypuszczali szturm do Castle-House. Jest to niezawodne, że obie zostały porwane… – Porwane? – odparł złośliwie Texar. – Miło mi dowiedzieć się o tem! – Dowiedzieć się? – wykrzyknął James Burbank. – Czy wypierasz się, nędzniku, śmiesz się wypierać? – Ojcze – odezwał się młody oficer – nie traćmy zimnej krwi… to jest konieczne. Tak, Texarze, to podwójne porwanie nastąpiło podczas ataku na plantacye. Czy przyznajesz, żeś tego dokonał osobiście? – Nie mam nic do odpowiedzenia. – Nie odpowiesz, gdzie moja siostra i Zerma zostały zawiezione z twego rozkazu? – Powtarzam raz jeszcze, że nie mam nic do odpowiedzenia. – Nawet w takim razie, jeśli w zamian za odpowiedź obdarzymy się wolnością? – Bez waszej pomocy mogę być wolny!… – Któż ci otworzy drzwi więzienia? – zawołał James Burbank, którego ta czelność doprowadzała do wściekłości. – Sędziowie, o których się domagam. – Sędziowie!… Oni cię niemiłosiernie skażą! – Wtedy zastanowię się, co robić. – A więc ostatecznie nie chcesz odpowiadać? – zapytał Gilbert. – Nie chcę… – Nawet w zamian za wolność, którą ci ofiaruję? – Nie chcę tej wolności. – Nawet w zamian za majątek, który się obowiązuję… – Nie chcę waszego majątku. A teraz zostawcie mnie samego, panowie. Należy przyznać, że Burbankowie, ojciec i syn, zostali całkiem stropieni tą pewnością nędznika. Na czem się on opierał? Jakim sposobem Texar miał odwagę żądać sądu, który musiał wydać na niego najsurowszy wyrok? Ani ofiarowana mu wolność, ani złoto, nic nie zdołało wydobyć zeń odpowiedzi. Czyżby nieubłagana nienawiść brała w nim górę nad własnym interesem? Nie przestawał być tą zagadkową osobistością, która, nawet wobec najstraszniejszych ewentualności, nie chciała zadać kłamu temu, czem była dotąd. – Idźmy, ojcze, idźmy! – rzekł młody oficer, wyprowadzając ojca z więzienia. U drzwi zastali p. Harveya, z którym też podążyli zdać komendantowi Stevensowi sprawę z bezowocnego kroku. W tej samej chwili, nadeszła proklamacya od komandora Dupont. Oznajmiała ona mieszkańcom Jacksonvillu, że nikt nie będzie prześladowany za przekonania polityczne, ani za fakta, jakiemi się zaznaczył opór Florydy od początku wojny domowej. Poddanie się gwiaździstej fladze miało pokryć całą odpowiedzialność z punktu widzenia publicznego. Rozumie się, że ten sposób postępowania, bardzo rozumny sam przez się, zawsze przyjmowany w podobnych okolicznościach przez prezydenta Lincolna, nie mógł się stosować do faktów prywatnej natury. A tak się właśnie rzecz miała z Texarem. Że sobie przywłaszczył władzę uprawnionych urzędników; że z niej korzystał dla zorganizowania oporu, było to sprawą charakteru politycznego, którą rząd federalny przebaczał. Ale zamachy na osoby, napad na Camdless-Bay, skierowany ku człowiekowi prywatnemu, zrujnowania jego własności, porwanie jego córki i domownicy, były to przestępstwa dające się podciągnąć pod ogólne prawo, podlegające wymiarowi sprawiedliwości. Takie było zdanie komendanta Stevensa, a także i komandora Dupont, skoro tylko dowiedział się o wniesieniu skargi przez Jamesa Burbanka i o żądaniu przeprowadzenia śledztwa. Dla tego też nazajutrz, d. 15 marca, wydany został rozkaz stawienia się Texara przed sądem wojennym pod podwójnym zarzutem: rabunku i porwania. Oskarżony miał się tłómaczyć ze swoich zamachów przed radą wojenną, zasiadającą w mieście św. Augustyna.